Save Me
by Abused and secretive Angel
Summary: Ron is abusing Hermione, Draco decides to help. But Draco has a secret... Please read better than it sounds. Ps I suck at summaries
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter J.K. Rowling does**

**This is my first fan-fic so constructive critisism is helpful. NOT FOR RON/HERMIONE FANS. This is a Dramione.**

HERMIONE

Hermione looked at herself in the mirror and grimced as she saw the colourful array of bruises that mared her beautiful face.

It had been four months since the war had ended yet her life was still plauged by violence, Ron had been different ever since the end of the war and the death of his brother. He used to be kind and loveing but now he was cold and violent, Hermione's body was proof of that since she was always on the reciveing end of his violent outbursts. Hermione had thought that it would get better since reciving invites back to Hogwarts, she thought that it would stop him hurting her because they where going to be around people and the bruises on her face, arms and legs weren't exactly unoticeable. But her hopes had been in vain, he hadn't shown any signs of stopping the abuse, he only struck her on her back and torso more than her face and arms. She looked in the mirror again but this time to carefully apply make-up over the bruises diguising them, she would have used magic but the last time she did that Ron only increased the damage he did to her, and threatened to kill her if she thought about doing it again, saying that she shouldn't be allowed to use magic since it was muggeborns like her that caused the war. Hermione went to her closet and pulled out a long pair of jeans and a long sleeved top, when she looked in the mirror she sighed the clothes had become to baggy on her because of all the weight she had lost. Using her wand she adjusted the clothes so that they lightly clung to her much smaller curves. Hermione then grabbed her trunk and walked out of her empty house.

No one lived with her since she had taken her parents memories, and had not yet given them back on the accounts of both the fact that there were still Death Eaters on the loose and the fact that she did not want her parents so see her like this. Just before she exited the house she did however stop to pick up the piece of parchment that named her the new head girl at Hogwarts. She couldn't help but feel excited however she also couldn't help the feeling that this position came at a price one that Ron would be sure to make sure she payed. But she couldn't dwell on those feeling now since Harry Potter drove up to her house and waited for her to reach the car so that they could get to Platform Nine-and-three-quaters.

"Hello Mione, how are you today?" was the greeting that she recived upon entering the car.

"Okay, Harry and you?" she said as if nothing was wrong.

"Can't complain." he said starting up the car.

_Well if i can fool Harry into thinking I'm okay I can fool anyone._

Well she couldn't have been more wrong...

DRACO

Draco sat in the foyer of Malfoy mannor awaiting the arrival of his best mate, Blasie Zabini. What was different to this year and any other year was this, Draco Malfoy had vowed to change his ways... No longer would he be known as the cold, insensitive, predujdiced pureblood, he had decided that he was going to become the kind, sensitive and better yet not predjudiced pureblood, and Hogwarts had given him just the position to redeem himself in, yes, Draco Malfoy was now the current head boy of Hogwarts School of, Witchcraft and Wizardry.

The fire that Draco was stareing at so intensely turned green, and out stepped Blasie Zabini.

"Hello, Mate you ready to go?" where the first words out of the italians mouth.

"Yes Blaze, I'm ready I've been ready for the last hour, what took you so damn long?" Said Draco with a serious expression on his face.

"Well, you see my mother as charming as she is decided that it was a good morning to pait the house, and as unskilled as she is in the art of painting the house painted my door and closed it, effectivly trapping me in. And to make matters worse the paint was charmed so that no magic could remove is so I had to cimb up the bloody chimney and jump into a bloody tree from the god forsaken roof! and the I fell out of said sodding tree and was unconcious for a ENTIRE BLOODY HOUR!" said Blasie hotly.

"Better?" said Draco with a smile on his face.

"Much thank you." he said dramatically striding from the house and to the carrige, with Draco following him shaking with laughter.

HERMIONE POV

Once we arrived at Platform nine-and-three-quarters I started to become both nervous and scared, I knew that once we got on the platform Ron would be waiting for us. I knew that I had to act normal so that Harry and Ginny didn't find out what was going on, but I couldn't help but wonder what would happen if I told someone, but quickly dismissed the thought knowing that firstly no one would belive me until that I showed them my injuries that is, and secondly Ron would probably kill me. Looking up I noticed that Harry and I had now reached the barrier, taking a deep breath I crossed through it with Harry following closely behind me. Not long after we were through we were spotted and waved over but Ron and Ginny.

"Hi, guys can you belive this is happening?" said Ginny pausing to kiss Harry on the cheek, "I mean that _He's _really gone and we are going to have a adventure free year?"

"Yea, I know we are going to be bored this year." I said making our little group laugh.

After that we made small talk amongst our selves. The train hooted alerting us that it was time to board, after dropping our trunks at the back of the train for storage we started to board the train with our hand-luggage wich contained our robes. Just as we boarded the train something tall and clad in black collided with me sending me sprawling. Looking up i identified the '_something' _as none other than Draco Malfoy.

"Oh god, sorry Granger I wasn't looking where I was going." he apologized leaning down and helping me up. I was beyond shock he just spoke to me without using the word '_Mudblood'_ or with disgust in his voice.

"Don't wory about it." I said accepting his help at the same time as trying to get up without jostling my cuts and bruises. Once I was on my feet I saw Ron rush over, he slipped his hand into my Draco was studying my face intently when a flash of fear passed over it.

"What do _you_ want Malfoy?" snarled Ron, he then gripped my hand really hard, I struggled to keep the pain from showing on my face, but apparantly I was unsuccsesful because Draco who was still studing my face dropped his gaze to our clasped hands and a look of confusion crossed over his face aswell as one of anger.

"Nothing, I was just making sure I didn't _hurt_ Granger when I knocked her over." These words angered Ron and he squeezed my hand harder which caused me to hear several _snaps_ and nearly cry out in pain, I looked up to see if anyone had heard but apparantly not I glanced up at Draco with a pleading look on my face.

"She's fine. Get lost." Ron growled.

"Oh and I also came to take her to the heads compartment." Draco said seeing the look on my face, Ron squeezed again and I heard another couple of _snaps_

"Why do you need to take her there?" he questioned angrily.

"Because I'm head boy, and McGonagall asked me to accompany her." he said seethingly.

Ron continued to glare at Draco for another few minutes and Draco smirked back, after what seemed like hours Ron released my throbbing hand. I waited until everyone were in their compartments including Ron before I let out a wimper of pain and cradled my hand to my chest.

"Come on, Hermione when we get to the compartment I'll fix your hand for you." said Draco soothingly wrapping his arm around my waist and guiding me to the Heads Compartment.

DRACO POV

I looked down at the beautiful witch in my arms, she was cradling her hand to her chest and biting down on her lip in a attempt to not cry. I wondered what could have possesed that disgusting weasel to hurt her. I studied her face it was beautiful, that was for certian but something was off about it... Upon closer inspection I saw the flaw, it was a patch of skin that was one or two shades darker than her acctual skin tone. After seeing this I connected the dots, Weasley was beating Granger. Something about this fact made my blood boil. _How dare he touch my Hermione._ something in me screamed

_Wait what? She isn't mine and why the hell did it bother me so much that weasel hit his girlfriend._

_She should be mine... it screamed at me._

_Oh Crap I've gone completely mental. Nooooooo how am I going to survive my reputation will be ruined... But then again I did want to start over... But I don't think I want to start my new start being mental... Crap. _

I was still cursing in my head when we arrived at the heads compartment. I was snapped out of my thoughts when a thrid year came sprinting down the passage and accidently rammed Granger against the wall, squashing her hand between her and the hard wooden doorway, Granger cried out in pain and started to cry softly.

"Oi! watch where your going Idiot!" I yelled after him.

I carefully moved Granger away from the door to open it and them ushered her inside and then proccedeed to shut the blinds and cast the _'Muffilito' _charm around the compartment.

I walked over to Hermi- Granger, she was curled up on the seat still crying softly, cradling her hand to her chest. I walked over to her and gently put my hand on her shoulder, I saw red when she flinched away.

"Granger, I need to see your hand." I said kneeling down in front of her.

"W-why?" she asked through her silent sobs.

"Because I'm going to heal it." I said looking into her beautiful brown eyes.

"N-no y-you can't." she said scooting away from me.

"Why?" I asked confused by the look of fear on her face.

"He g-gets mad w-when I heal m-myself with m-m-magic." She explained, new tears falling down her cheeks.

"Granger, look at me," I said cupping her cheek gently to avoid hurting her but when I did this I felt a spark go up my arm,"I'm not going to let him hurt you, ever again. Okay?"

She looked at my face obviously trying to find some hint of decite. After a minute she realised I was telling the truth.

She nodded her head and scooted closer to me and holding out her injured hand out towards me.

"Okay this is going to hurt. _Episky_." her bones moved themselves back into place and healed which caused her to scream and break down into hysterics. I sat on the seat next to her and drew her into my arms, which again sent sparks through me wherever I came into contact with her skin.

"Shh I'm sorry Hermione. I'm so sorry." I said laying my cheek on her head

She buried her head into my chest and continued to sob. I tried to comfort her by rubbing circles on her back and stroking her beautifully curly hair which was no longer frizzy as it had been in the previous years. After an hour of her sobs subsided and her breathing evened out she was asleep. I hugged her to my chest and a feeling of longing and extreme protectivness over came me as well as confusion.

_Why am I feeling this way towards her?_

_Because your in love with her..._ the voice screamed at me again.

_I am not. I hated her. Why did I suddenly feel different?_

I breathed in her beautiful scent, I felt another pang of longing go through my chest. I was suddenly aware of everything. I looked around and I saw _everything_ all the dust particles in the air, the shafts of sunlight that were shining into the train and all the different tones and shades to Hermiones hair. I could smell everything but it all paled in comparison to the beautiful sent of Hermione. I could hear and feel her heart beat.

_Oh god whats happening to me?_

**Hope you enjoyed. Review if you want to, should I carry on? Let me know**

**A.C**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter J.K. Rowling does**

**Hey thanks for the reviews. Hope you enjoy xxx**

**Chapter 2**

**Hermione POV**

I woke up to a voice calling my name, the voice seemed familiar but in my current state I couldn't quite place it.

"Hermi-Granger wake up. We're at Hogwarts" the voice said.

Hearing this I shot up now wide awake.

"Crap I don't have my robes on!" I said causing Draco to laugh. "What?" I asked confused.

"Don't you remember putting them on?" he said still chuckling.

I looked down and saw that I did indeed have my school robes on.

"No."

I turned to look at him and was startled to see that his usual grey eyes were now a startling silver.

I was about to ask him why their colour had changed when all the compartments around us blew open and the students poured out.

"Come on, Granger lets go sort out this chaos." He said pulling me to my feet.

We had to shove our way to freedom and when we finally got to the platform I was bleeding rather heavily from a reopened wound on my side.

Draco looked down at me and noticed that I was becoming rather pale, "Whats wrong Granger?" he asked holding my arm to stop me swaying.

"Nothing." I lied. The world started to turn on its axis I was starting to feel very light headed.

"Don't lie to me Granger. Whats wrong?" he questioned looking at me sternly.

By now black spots were clouding my vision and I could feel the blood start to soak through my shirt.

"It's noth-" but before I could finish my sentance I blacked out.

**Draco POV **

"It's noth-" Granger started but then she sagged forward.

I grabbed her waist before she could hit the ground. I felt something hot, wet and sticky coat my arms and hands as I touched her waist. I smelt the blood before I saw it, it was spreading rapidly across her shirt and jersey.

_Shit._ I thought as I pulled her shirt up to see the wound.

Her perfect ivory skin was marred but cuts and bruises. It looked as if she had, been fallen on by a couple hundred bricks. My blood started to boil.

_THAT NO GOOD FOR NOTHING ARSEHOLE! How dare he do this to her!_

I gently lay her on the ground out of sight of all the students that were exiting the train, pulled out my wand and started to heal the wound. Once the wound was healed I looked at her face she was still as pale as death but her breathing was starting to even out. I grabbed her wrist to feel her pulse, it was a bit uneven but strong.

"Draco... What happened?" a voice croaked, I turned and saw that Hermi-Granger had woken up and was trying to sit up. I couldn't help it, I pulled her into a hug.

"Don't ever scare me like that again." I whispered into her hair.

"I'm sorry." she mumbled clutching my shirt. We sat like that for a few moments before I decided to go to the castle.

I stood up pulled her up with me. We walked to where the carriages were and and boarded one.

I looked over at Granger, she was still pale but she was much better than she was a few minutes ago.

"How you feeling?" I asked her.

"I'm fine Draco, really." she said.

I looked at her sternly.

"Draco, I'm fine." she said tiredly.

I looked at her again but she faced the other way refusing to look at me.

DMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDM

We arrived at the castle in silence. Hermi-Granger was looking much better only slightly pale and worn out.

I opened the door of the carrage and stepped out then turned around to help Granger, afraid that she would open another wound. She took my hand lightly and stepped out of the carrage. We were almost at the castle when, Ronald Weasley stepped in front of us looking outraged.

"Where have you been?" He snarled at Granger, she flinched back looking deathly afraid. Something inside of me snapped, seeing this beautiful, strong and brave witch flinch away from some scumbag abuser. I lunged forward and punched Weasley in the face. He staggered back clutching his cheek, I strode up to him and shoved him against a huge fir tree.

"You ever, touch her again and I will kill you." I growled at him, he recoiled in fear. He may think that he is frightening but no one is as frightening as a angry Malfoy. I slammed him against the tree then let him drop to the ground. I spun around and walked back to Granger she still looked frightened but she calmed down a bit when I approched her and wrapped my arm around her waist.

"You okay?" I asked as she buried her face into my chest.

She nodded her head but I felt as some tears escaped her eyes and soaked into my shirt.

"Hey, shh it's okay he's not going to hurt you anymore." I said pulling us to a stop and envoloping her in my arms.

After about a minute I pulled back and wiped the tears that were still on her cheeks away with my thumb.

"Come on if we don't leave now we are going to be late." I said with a slight smile on my face.

_Wait what? Malfoys don't smile... I've gone soft._

_No you haven't your in love... _That voice said.

_No I'm not. I hated the girl a few days ago!_

"Thank you Draco. But can I ask you one thing?" she said looking into my eyes.

"Whats that?" I asked curiously.

"Why do your eyes keep changing colour?"

"My eyes, don't change colour Granger." I said looking confused.

"Yes they do! In the heads compartment they were silver and now when you attacked R-ron they were black."

"Maybe its just the lighting." I said.

_My eyes don't change colour, But my Fathers do... Maybe it runs in the family._

"Maybe..." she said pondering it.

**Sorry it's so short I'm have a slight case of writers block...**

**A.C**


End file.
